BattleWorld
by Connor16
Summary: Naruto/PjO crossover
1. Chapter 1

**A long time ago before I was born, a war broke out... a civil war between the gods themselves. Greek Olympians against their Roman counterparts. No one knows how it happened, one day the gods awoke to find themselves separate beings instead of one.**

 **At first there was peace, a delicate peace at that with both Zeus and Jupiter lording over mankind. People were fools to believe such a thing would last. No one exactly knows who threw the first shot but when it was thrown chaos reigned.**

 **Gods, Titans, humans and demigods were forced to choose sides and endless war ensued. War that eventually consumed the planet.**

 **As a result the earth would have been on the verge of destruction had something not been done.**

 **Humanity was forced to reach out into the stars; half were chosen to go, the others would stay and die.**

 **Now we are on a new planet: Terra, or Earth2.0 but to the habitants who live here call it by it's true name...**

 **BattleWorld.**

 **My name is Naruto Uzumaki, son of Hyperion and this my story.**

 _~Terra, Zero Year~_

"Halt!" A armored solider stops a black hooded man.

"State your business here stranger...or don't you know you're in the middle of a war zone. Another guard spoke.

"Peace soldiers!" The stranger said." I've business with your army cook. I was hired to catch him fresh meat." He holds out a piece of parchment to one of them.

The guard takes the outstretched parchment studying it in detail. "You have the meats with you?"

"Right here." The hunter pats the two died dear strapped to the back of his horse along with some rabbits. "Freshly caught as ordered."

"Very well then move along. The cook will be in down the road from here." The guard instructed.

Nodding in thanks the hunter pulled his horse along passed the sentries.

Our hunter had just entered the military camp of the goddess Minerva, who was wageding a battle against Nike, goddes of victory.

After the gods and what was left of humanity settled on the new world, many of Zeus an Jupiter's followers grew disillusioned in their abilities to lead their armies to victory, blaming them for what happened to earth. Because of this many of the gods broke off their respective alliances, and now rule a portion of Terra.

In other words it was every immortal for themselves in claiming the right to be ruler.

Everyone new of Minerva. The reformed Roman goddess of war. Back on earth when it's Roman gods against Greek gods, the Romans soon found themselves losing more ground than gaining. What with them not having a strategic mind on their side.

Measures were taken to change that. Extreme measures. Gone was the plane goddes Minerva, replaced with a true god a war.

Since coming to Terra however out of all the gods that were constantly at war with each other. It was Minerva who would keep quiet, bidding her time. And when she struck, it was to late.

Hence her battle with Nike. A fight that's been dragging on for almost two months. Minerva's army was knocking at Nike's front door, but just couldn't seem to blow it apart.

The sound of cannon fire brought our hero out of his thoughts. Looking to his right he saw the camps artillery on a small hill.

Shaking his head clear the hunter found the cook and proceeded to get his payment.

"Ah! There you are hunter." The cook claps in relief seeing the approaching man with a horse full of meat.

"You have no idea what this means to me and the men. You've helped me fill a lot of starving bellies." The cook praised paying with a fat pouch full of coin, while his aids gathered the meat.

"I never got your name!" The cook cried.

"And you never will." The hunter said preparing to mount his steed until he spotted four arm men approaching.

"Look I had a contract with the cook and I'm just leaving."

"Lady Minerva wishes a word with you."

"This wish isn't coming true." The hunter rebuffs the offer.

"I'd reconsider that offer... Dragon of the East." The solider sneered when the stranger halted his movements.

"So what will it be?"

"Fine!" Was the growled reply. Brushing past the guards heading towards the biggest tent with a heated glare on his face.

"Focus artillery fire here and here. We need to keep them in disarray for long as possible. Draw this stalemate out. Understood!" Came the commanding voice from inside.

"Yes ma'am!" Was the chorused response. Then men bustled out heading to relay their new orders.

"Enter!"

Walking inside the tent our hero felt his breath slightly hitch. Standing at a table looking at the layout of the battlefield was the goddess herself.

She had long wavy brown hair tied in a very tight bun, with a silver headpiece framing her flawless creamy skin, Storm grey eyes that seemed to calculate a billions thoughts at once. She was wearing a white cotton shirt tucked into grey breeches that fit her body perfectly showing off her warrior physique. The entire area around her burned with power, authority and respect. The goddess Minerva.

"So glad you chose to join me." She said her back still turned.

"I didn't have much choice did I? Or risk you spreading word of my identity."

"Please remove your hood General. We are...or were in your case leaders of men. So please let us talk to each as such." Minerva turned arms crossed scrunching him up with her gaze.

Heaving a sigh of slight annoyance the hunter removed his hood, revealing the face of a handsome young man no older than twenty-one. He had long platinum blonde hair that reached his shoulders, sparkling silver-blue eyes with golden specks. Muscles toned to perfection from years of fighting and training.

He is Naruto Uzumaki, former General of the Titans armies, Dragon of the East, son of Hyperion.

"Please allow me to say that it's a honor to meet a legend in person." Minerva bows slightly. Something that highly bothered the former General.

"Don't call me that. I'm no legend. I was just a simple solider."

"Simple?!" Minerva said in disbelief. "You call holding the western borders with only a hundred men from invading forces while waiting for reinforcements simple."

"I do." Naruto said narrowing his eyes at the reminder of his solidering days.

"Then you clearly underestimate your abilities gen..."

"Naruto!" The Titan interrupted. "My name is Naruto, I left the title of general behind."

"I see." The goddess eyes the man. "Very well then Naruto. Shall we proceed onto the matter at hand then?"

Naruto nods in agreement wanting to be on his way as soon as possible."

Turning back to the tables Minerva beckoned the hunter to do the same. "As you can see we have made some headway against Nike's forces since arriving." She begins explaining getting a scoff from her visitor.

"Some?" Naruto says with a shake of the head. "From what I've heard no other god has made it as far as you have Lady Minerva, you're literally standing at her front door."

"There in lies the problem. She has forced this fight into a stalemate. Hoping to tire us out."

"And Nike knows you can't risk summoning reinforcements, without risk of losing control of the outpost you've captured. So you have two options here. Stay and continue to waste resources. Or retreat with your tail between your legs."

"But now that you are here I have a third one."

Naruto scowls at the goddess making his golden specks stand out a bit more. "I told you, my days of leading are behind me."

"I'm not asking you to lead Naruto." The war deity holds her hands in a gesture of patience. "I want you to help me win this battle a different way."

"I also don't aid in wars anymore." Naruto marched towards the tents entrance only stopping when he heard the goddess speak.

"You and I both know that you can't outrun this fight forever. Deep down you know you have a part to play in this war... a part that could shape this new world for the better."

Nothing else was said between the two and Naruto went on standing there at the entrance gazing out into the camp. He could hear laughter, music and dancing. The sound of the camps blacksmith resharping weapons.

It was sounds he was all to use to hearing. Sounds that put him at ease. He was going to regret this.

"How long can your men hold out?" He sighed.

"With the meat you provided and the ration plans I made for food, weapons and armor. At least another week."

"What's your plan."

"I have a trustworthy contact on the inside, you'll meet them in the local tavern. Contact name: Errol."

"I'll see you in a week." And with that Naruto left the tent.


	2. Chapter2

For what was probably the thousandth time, Naruto found himself wondering why in the hell did he agree to this plan. All he really had to do was mount his horse and ride off. No one would blame him if he did. Shit he bet all the coin in his pocket that the thought crossed Minvera's mind. Yet here he was crossing the city's gate to enter the capital of Nirvana.

"Solider!" The Titan called to one of the city guards.

"What can I do for you traveler?" The guard said. Where it not for him being an veteran fighter, Naruto might have been surprised by the mans calmness. But he knew it was calmness for a person who truly believed his home defenses would hold.

 _"Poor man."_ The Titan thought. Doesn't matter how strong a defense holds. Eventually all fail in the end, and when that happens. It is only then does a solider's true metal is put to the test. "Direction to the nearest tavern please. I've had a long ride, and not a easy one."

The guard chuckled. "Hehe, no doubt avoiding that bitch of an owls forces huh?"

Naruto nods in return gritting his teeth. He didn't take kindly to men disrespecting women in his presence. Once getting the information he needed, he pulled his horse along.

It took him maybe 10 minutes to navigate through the bustling streets. Passing civilians who were going about their day. Only seeing a handful who were worried whenever they heard cannon fire. Once he arrived, Naruto tied his horse to the nearest post entering the overflowing bar filled with laughter, music, dancing and a never ending band of drunkards.

Sweeping the crowd with his trained eye, he spotted a hooded figure on the second floor leaning against the rail post. Pulling up his hood over his head, Naruto proceeds up the stairs to his contact.

"Errol I presume?" He said sitting across from the figure.

"Must have me confused with someone else." The figure responded in a feminine voice.

"Look I have no time to play your games." The Titan said narrowing his eyes. "Now I was told that I was to meet a contact named Errol."

"And I'm supposed to just trust you Is that it?" The woman asked. "I've been behind these walls for the past month gathering what intelligence I can."

"So what all have you managed to find?"

The women doesn't answer immediately, choosing to take a swig of her beer first before slamming the tankard back down.

"Fine!" She sighs. "I take it you saw the calmness outside for a city that's being besieged?" Receiving a nod the woman continued. "What you haven't noticed is that it's all an act from the guard.

"They are doing everything they can think of to keep the public from panicking. They're even running out food to feed the populace. It's to the point that they have stared digging into their storage."

"Must be hard to have get new supplies with an evading force blocking the main roads." Naruto said. "But what of the city forces?"

"They're strong but can be broken. The cannon fire is mainly focused on the fort in the military district."

"Any civilians in the area?" He wasn't going to partake in the death of innocents.

"None what so ever." Errol nods. "The district is strictly for military personnel only. Family is allowed to visit and stay if they wish, but only when there isn't any battles going on. Lady Minerva is ruthless but she isn't that ruthless."

Nodding to himself he went on. "So what's the plan?"

"We need to sneak into the fort and blow the gunpowder. The expulsion will be big enough to blast a hole in the wall."

"I assume you have the necessary equipment to do this then? Or are you planning to use the force of your imagination to do it." Naruto said skeptically.

He couldn't see her face, but he could tell by her posture she was glaring at him.

"I have weapons at my place of residence. It just about borders the district line."

"Then let's get moving shall we? I don't want be stuck doing this any longer then I am."

"We'll be faster on horse back." Errol pushes from the table headed to the stairs with the Titan following.

His contact was right. What would have been a 30 minute walk by foot turned into a 15 minute ride. Where they arrived outside a three floor building with a good vantage point of the fort nearby. Errol stayed on the third floor, once they were inside she removed her hood turning to him taking the former general by surprise.

Errol was in his opinion an extremely beautiful women who couldn't have been any older then he was. She had flawless white skin, with long golden hair tied in a ponytail that he was convinced must have been woven for her, framing her angular shaped face, a narrow shaped nose with small slightly parted lips. But it was her eyes that drew him in. They were a familiar storm gray that was calculating a thousand thoughts at once.

"Are you even listening to me?!" She snapped breaking him from his observation. Standing in front of him. He noticed that she a few inches shorter then him. When did she get so close? What was worse is her scent was starting to distract him again. She smelt of a mixture of a freshly opened book and lilacs.

"Uh…weapons..where are the weapons?" He smartly asked.

The look he received conveyed she knew he was looking at her, but chose to go along with him.

"This way please." She turned walking into a room around the corner. Following he saw that she was standing in front of bookcase. Pulling on a book the entire case swung forward revealing a secret compartment filled with rapiers, pistols, daggers and bombs.

"Anything else I need to know before we get started?" The Titan asked picking out his choices.

"Just one actually." She said looking at him. "Don't call me by that blasted name Errol from here on."

Raising and eyebrow in curiosity he asked. "What shall I call you then?"

"Annabeth." She answered. "My name is Annabeth."


End file.
